Skrzynka losująca
Skrzynka losująca (po angielsku ten przedmiot nazywa się "mystery box") - to przedmiot występujący w Call of Duty: Black Ops i Call of Duty: World at War i w Call of Duty: Black Ops II w trybie zombie. Skrzynka losująca daje nam broń którą nie możemy zdobyć na ścianach, bronie są różne. Dzięki skrzynce losującej możemy dłużej przetrwać w trybie zombie (jeśli wylosuje nam się odpowiednia broń). Kosztuje 950 punktów. (Jak będziemy mieli Fire sale to będzie kosztować 10 punktów). Call of Duty: World at War *M1 Garand (wszystkie mapy) *M1 Garand z Granatnikiem (wszystkie mapy) *Panzerschrek (wszystkie mapy) *FG-42 (wszystkie mapy) *MG42 (wszystkie mapy) *Typ 100 (Shi No Numa i Der Riese) *M1 Browing (wszystkie mapy) *Koktail Mołotowa (wszystkie mapy) *Thompson (wszystkie mapy) *Dubeltówka (wszystkie mapy) *Obrzyn (czyli mniejsza dubeltówka) (wszystkie mapy) *Kar98k (Nacht der Untoten, Verruckt i Der Riese) *Kar98k z lunetą (Nacht der Untoten) *Springfield (Nacht der Untoten Verruckt) *Arisaka (Shi No Numa) *BAR (wszystkie mapy) *Magnum 357 (wszystkie mapy) *Granat przeciwpancerny (Wszystkie mapy, można go zobaczyć gdy skrzynka losująca losuje broń, jego zdobycie graniczy z cudem) *PPSh-41 (Verruckt, Shi No Numa i Der Riese) *Ray Gun (wszystkie mapy) *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (Shi No Numa i Der Riese) *Monkey Bomb (Der Riese) *Karabin M1A1 (wszystkie mapy) Call of Duty: Black Ops *FAMAS (wszystkie mapy) *Commando (wszystkie mapy) *China Lake (wszystkie mapy) *M72 LAW (wszysktie mapy) *Kusza z wybuchowymi bełtami (Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of The Dead, Shangri-La,) *CZ75 (wszystkie mapy) *CZ75 podwójny (wszystkie mapy) *AUG (wszystkie mapy) *Nóż Balistyczny (wszystkie mapy) *SPAS-12 (wszysktie mapy) *Dragunov (wszystkie mapy) *L96A1 (wszystkie mapy) *Python (wszystkie mapy) *Scepter (wszystkie mapy) *Galil (wszystkie mapy) *G11 (wszystkie mapy) *RPK (wszystkie mapy) *HK-21 (wszysktie mapy) *Ray Gun (wszystkie mapy) *Thundergun (Kino der Toten, Ascension i Nacht der Untoten) *Winter Howl ("Five" i Verruckt) *Gersch Device (Ascension i Księżyc) *Lalki Matrioszka (Ascension i Call of the Dead) *Scavenger (Call of the Dead) *V-R11 (Call of the Dead) *31-79 JGb215 (Shangri-La) *QED (Księżyc) *Wave Gun (Księżyc) Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Type 25 (wszystkie mapy oprócz Mob of the Dead) *MTAR (wszystkie mapy) *Five-Seven (wszystkie mapy oprócz Mob of the Dead) *Dwa Five-Seven`y (wszystkie mapy) *S12 (wszystkie mapy) *RPG (wszystkie mapy) *Machina Wojenna (wszystkie mapy oprócz Mob of the Dead) *SMR (wszystkie mapy oprócz Mob of the Dead) *Python (wszystkie mapy) *Galil (wszystkie mapy) *Executioner (wszystkie mapy) *HAMR (wszystkie mapy oprócz Mob of the Dead) *RPD (wszystkie mapy oprócz Mob of the Dead) *Monkey Bomb (wszysktie mapy oprócz Mob of the Dead) *EMP (Green Run) *LSAT (Nuketown Zombies i Mob of the Dead) *Ray Gun (wszystkie mapy oprócz map w trybie Żałoba) *Sliquifier (Die Rise jeśli wcześniej została zbudowana) *M1911 (Mob of the Dead, jego zdobycie graniczy z cudem) *Thompson z powiększonym magazynkiem (Mob of the Dead) *Blundergat (Mob of the Dead) *Paralyzer (Buried) *Remington New Model Army (Buried) *Bomba Czasowa (Buried) *Ray Gun Mark II (wszystkie mapy) * thumb|314px|Skrzynka losująca w Shi No Numathumb|280px|Skrzynka losująca w Green Run Ciekawostki *Czasem może wylosować się miś (prawdopodobnie miś Samanthy) i potem można usłyszeć śmiech Samanthy i chwile później miś leci do góry a skrzynka losująca na chwile lewituje a potem znika (przed zniknięciem "Demoniczny głos " śmieje się a potem mówi "Bye, Bye!" (i skrzynka przenosi się gdzieś indziej) i odzyskujemy punkty które wydaliśmy na kupienie losowej broni (odzyskujemy punkty tylko wtedy, kiedy wylosuje nam się miś Samanthy), w Call of Duty: Black Ops II zamiast śmiechu Samanthy jest śmiech Richtofena a w Mob of the Dead zamiast misia Samanthy jest kłódka i zamiast śmiechu Richtofena można usłyszeć dźwięk zakładania kłódki; *Misia Samanthy nie ma w Nacht der Untotenie i w Green Run na przystanku autobusowym (tryb przetrwania) i na farmie (tryb przetrwania i tryb Żałoba); *Skrzynka losująca nie występuje w Dead Ops Arcade; *Występuje też sekretny bonus skrzynki losującej kiedy zkorzysta się ze skrzynki losującej wystarczająco wiele razy to spowoduje że na skrzynce siedzi miś (daje on to że zwiększają się szanse na wylosowanie dobrej broni); *Można zamknąć skrzynkę zanim wylosuje broń używając EMP.thumb|400px|Miś siedzący na skrzynce losującej opisany w Ciekawostkach thumb|400px|Skrzynka losująca thumb|400px|Kłodka thumb|400px|Miś Samanthy wylosowany w skrzynce losującej thumb|400px|Skrzynka losująca w Mob of the Dead thumb|400px|Skrzynka losująca w Der Riese Kategoria:Do Uzupełnienia Kategoria:Do Poprawy